The invention relates to wood splitting mauls, particularly those with means for reducing friction between a maul head and a log in which a split is being formed by the maul.
Various devices are known for splitting logs, including splitting wedges, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,544, that are driven into a short length log by repeated blows from a sledge hammer, mechanized log splitting devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,038,510 and 3,670,789, and various axe or maul heads with ridges, grooves, wedges, and lever arms as shown in U.S. Pat. No. De. 26,335 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 246,566; 561,000; and 4,044,808, respectively. The splitting device shown in Pat. No. 4,044,808 is an unduly complex device that is more expensive and less reliable than is desirable, and does not function satisfactorily for logs which are exceptionally "tough" and difficult to split. The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. De. 26,335 does not significantly reduce friction between the blade faces and the split being formed in the log. This is also the case for the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 561,000 and 246,566. Furthermore, if any of the known prior splitting devices becomes lodged in a log because the log fails to split completely apart, it is frequently quite difficult to remove the prior maul heads from the log because of a high level of friction between the walls of the split and the opposed blade faces of the maul head.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved wood splitting maul that is inexpensive, highly reliable and substantially reduces friction between the blade faces of the maul and a log through which the maul is being driven in order to form a split in the log.